


Éros

by Johnjaesdad



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Play, BDSM, BDSM-centric, Blood Kink, Bondage, Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Heavy BDSM, JohnJae-centric, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun-centric, Kinky, Kinky Johnjae, M/M, Nipple Play, One Shot Collection, Play Fighting, Power Play, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Puppy Play, Rape Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Rough Body Play, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soft Dom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Soft Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Soft Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Sub Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, Voice Kink, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnjaesdad/pseuds/Johnjaesdad
Summary: A collection of domestic Johnjae's one shots and a slow dive into BDSM and kinky sex.(Also hints of vanilla from time to time).
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 43
Kudos: 193





	1. Day One // Face-Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Please note that english is not my first language, so please be easy on me and let me know if there's something wrong with my grammar! I'm here to grow up alongside my skills, so I'm really looking forward to do it.  
> Trigger Warnings will be added if there'll be triggers to report, but please remember that this is a work of fantasy and it's not meant to offend anyone.
> 
> Enjoy!!

They both got asleep on the couch, Jaehyun totally curled up on Johnny's lap after a long and intense intercourse.

They really tried to watch that stupid movie until the end for the fifth time in a row, but every time they sat in the living room, they ended up teasing each other, whispering naughty words in the partner's ear and having the best rough sex they could ever ask for.

They simply fit so easily and perfectly in each other's tastes and natures that they just found themselves madly in love and they started dating each other, surprising all of their friends: both of them had always been into different types of people; no one could ever have imagined that Johnny and Jaehyun could be literal soulmates in every aspects of their entire life and share a life that was meant to be for an everlasting relationship.

Jaehyun's ass was still hurting a bit from Johnny's wild spanking and every time he felt his hand clawing into his skin, the younger man couldn't do anything but asking for more, especially when he was on top of Johnny and could look at him directly in the eyes, feel his muscular shoulders under his palms and his big cock all the way up his tight hole.

Johnny'd gave him control over both of their pleasure – something that he had to patiently work on since he had some trust and control issues – and Jaehyun would patiently move his pelvis in waves, moaning uncontrollably at Johnny's limited thrusts and at his spanks that always left Jaehyun's ass burning for days.

When they tried to chill on the couch, no matter how much they tried to stay even at the opposite ends of it, Johnny's cock always ended up between Jaehyun's juicy lips or legs.

The movie ended on his own and no one cared to watch it.

It left the room in complete silence, leaving everything under the dark and caring shadow of the deepest hour of the night.

Jaehyun, still naked under the blanket that Johnny had put on themselves after their intercourse, slowly woke up, a bit confused about his whereabouts; also, why his cock was half erected when he just had been fucked so good some hours ago?

Johnny would have called him “his insatiable slutty boy” if he'd been awake. Jaehyun's cock twitched at the thought.

It was hard not to feel sleepy again because of the warmth Johnny's body radiated, along with the soft blanket he used to cover them up: his bare skin was slightly rubbing against Johnny's and he felt the feeling of his ass pounded in his guts when he barely moved a leg and felt semen coming out of his hole.

They started barebacking once they both checked out at the clinic and since then they couldn't really give it up. Jaehyun loved feeling stuffed with Johnny's cum and leaking all over the blankets or on the floor, in front of the mirror where they could both look Jaehyun's ass literally dripping from Johnny's semen: the older guy would sit with his legs crossed and take Jaehyun on his lap, make him confront the mirror while spreading his legs from under his knees and let the both of them look at Johnny fingering Jaehyun's hole in full sight until all of that sweet semen was slipping out of his ass.

Sometimes, Johnny became so cruel that he wouldn't let go of Jaehyun until he reached a second orgasm; he would have consumed his entire soul with his stare if he'd ever had the chance, and that evil smirk that he always had on his face while he was fucking his boyfriend was the proof that he wasn't even feeling guilty about driving Jaehyun crazy, calling him his slut and his baby boy at the same time, making him feel the dirtiest and most cuddled person in the entire world.

With that image in his dirty mind, Jaehyun smiled softly: he looked up at Johnny's sleepy face and left a gentle kiss on his lips, while spreading his legs and adjusting himself so that he could sit straight on him, like he was about to get fucked again.

And that was his goal for the night: that was what he wanted and what he felt it was his right to have.

He felt needy, even bratty. Maybe he would've had Johnny to call him like that, to punish him for disturbing his peace and quiet since he couldn't really sleep well at night... but, in that particular occasion, Jaehyun couldn't resist.

He started kissing his lips softly, while his hands were caressing Johnny's strong and perfect shoulders, moving down his chest, gently touching his nipples with his thumbs, knowing how sensible those spots were.

He felt his partner let out a sigh when he started to kiss his neck and slowly slipped down his chest, following the jugular's flow backwards, down the sternum, his hands already on Johnny's cock, slowly rubbing it before Jaehyun could disappear under the blankets and starts licking the tip of his dick, taking it really slowly just so he could enjoy more having his mouth full with all of Johnny's length and wideness.

He slowly started to suck the tip of his cock, moving his tongue in circles and feeling his mouth watery: he lubed the length of it by taking it all in his mouth once, twice, slowly, making his partner moans softly and his cock twitching while sucking it.

Jaehyun couldn't resist but to dive deeper in Johnny's pleasure and, with gentle hands, he tried to spread his legs a bit more so that he could've reached his scrotum and took it in his mouth too. The thin skin of it produced a really strange feeling on Jaehyun's lips, making him shiver a little bit just because it was really strange for him to do that, but he knew how much Johnny could be sensitive if stimulated there, so he was really looking forward to his reactions, which were very satisfying.

Johnny passed his fingers through Jaehyun's hair, making him shivers in pleasure, and tighten his fist on his scalp, making the younger moaning in pain and pleasure and force him to let go of his balls and take back his now full erected cock.

«I fucked you good some hours ago and you're still asking for more?» Johnny's voice filled the entire room with his dominant tone, making Jaehyun feeling like he was capable of producing natural lube from his ass. «You woke me for what? Wanna get face-fucked, you little slut?»

Jaehyun couldn't answer with words, his legs totally spread open on the floor, his cute ass up and his back arched. He tried to nod but Johnny's grip on his hair was too strong and he couldn't move that much... also he didn't want to.

«First we don't need this» he continued, moving a bit forward to completely remove the blanket from Jaehyun's body, now arching his head backwards so that he could stop sucking his dick and start talking. «Secondly, are you trying to get punished, Jaehyun?»

«I wanted to make you feel good, Johnny...» he answered, his voice soft and bratty; a smiled came across his face, making him looking even cuter than ever.

«You wanted your mouth stuffed with my cock, my slutty boy.» Johnny wasn't easily fooled, even if he could be the goofiest person in real life... but in those situations? He could detect a lie in everything Jaehyun did or say. «Say it. What do you want?»

«I want Johnny's cock in my watery mouth... I want you to fuck the shit out of my lips and choke me on spit and cum...» he replied, slowly slipping on his knees and spreading his legs more. «And then I want my man to fill me up again. I want more. I want to feel full again... please...»

Jaehyun was a shy and broken person. Until months ago he couldn't even talk during an intercourse, he couldn't feel safe in asking for what he liked, he couldn't feel valid because of his past; Johnny patiently led him out of his misconceptions and tried to create a safe environment for him to feel at ease... and now he was enjoying himself.

There was nothing more sensual than looking at that young man being confident while asking for what he would've wanted. There was nothing more exciting in playing with words and minds without feeling taken aback; feeling safe and happy and appreciated.

«Look at you... so needy.» A smirk on Johnny's face let Jaehyun know that his play worked well on him. «Back against the couch, head backwards on the cushion's seat. I'm going to teach you a lesson, my baby boy».

Jaehyun obeyed him without a flinch, doing as told and opened his mouth without even questioning what Johnny was about to do to him: he let his arms and hands rest in between his own legs – now his knees were against his own chest – his cock leaking from pre-cum, as hard as he ever was, and leaned his head backwards so that Johnny could fuck his juicy lips against the couch.

He took Jaehyun by his hair again and made him stay still, forcing his way into his mouth with a single thrust; his left hand was clawed in the cushion, near Jaehyun's ears and the younger guy could feel all of his strength by just looking at him.

He let out some moans that miserably turned into choking sounds as Johnny's hips were moving strategically against Jaehyun's face; then he let him take a breath by removing his cock from his mouth, rubbing it slowly against his cheeks, his nose, his chin.

«What a good boy you are. Deep-throating's your special talent, isn't it?»

«I like Johnny's cock in my mouth... please, more...» he whispered, his fingers slowly making their way into his own hole. «Can I touch myself? Please?»

«Not yet baby» ordered Johnny, going back into his mouth, arching his head more so that he could go all the way into his throat, his scrotum so close to his lips too. He wanted him to take every single inch of himself.

«Mhh... a-ach...» Jaehyun coughed when Johnny pulled out again his cock, his mouth full of spit, drooling. His eyes were watery and wanted more.

He let out his tongue, ignoring the fact that he was a total mess and let out a childish sound, asking indirectly to fill his mouth up again until he came, letting him choke on his dick. He looked at him in the eyes, _begging_ for that cock to make him feel full again. «Please...»

«Slutty boy...» Johnny was so proud of him he couldn't help but smile at Jaehyun's red face, his mouth fully open and his tongue out, looking for his cock again. He was so damn proud of him he couldn't help but to give him permission of touching himself, while he got back in him, slipping on Jaehyun's spit, going down on his throat with decisive and strong thrusts, making him moan and choke and the same time, like he was his favorite sexual toy.

He came down his throat with a satisfactory moan and felt his boy completely overwhelmed, his legs shaking in pleasure and his cock leaking from his own orgasm.

Johnny freed Jaehyun's mouth once he was finished, quickly getting on his knees to check on his partner's conditions. «Are you okay baby?» he asked, helping him sitting on the couch and taking his blanket back. «Did you came too?»

«Mh-mh» he nodded, smiling. «Can we go to bed?» Jaehyun reached out for Johnny's arms, asking him to hold him and take him to the bedroom that way.

«Of course. Are you up for some cuddles?» asked Johnny, while making his way to the bedroom, holding Jaehyun in his arms, covered with the blanket.

«I'm always up for cuddles...» he replied, letting out a satisfied sigh and snuggling back into Johnny's arms once they both got under the covers. «We won't ever see how that movie ends... you know?»

Johnny laughed. «I don't really care if my view is your cute face, Jae, you know?»

Jaehyun felt his ears going red and giggled. «Maybe we should invite some friends over to watch it. At least we won't be able to fuck if there's other people in the room».

«Are you sure? We can be pretty nasty sometimes...»

«Idiot. We won't».

They both slowly fell asleep to the sound of their own laughs.


	2. Day Two // Leather Harness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «You know I'm up for anything you want to try... do you wanna put them on right now?»  
> «I guess... just to see how they look on us» he suggested, but from Johnny's smile he knew he was up to something else.  
> «You know we won't end up with “just looking”» he said, in fact, his eyes glimmering.

Jaehyun didn't say much that night about where he was headed – because he didn't have a clue about where his friends were taking him – so he left Johnny home alone and salute him with a very affectionate kiss, promising him he wouldn't be drinking much.

«Stay safe and have fun, baby» he whispered on his lips, his tone full of honey and sweet notes. «If anything, call me. I'll rather come and pick you up than letting you walking all the way back home, alright?»

«Yes, Johnny.» He hugged him, feeling needier than ever. His smell was the coziest feeling in the whole world. «Can you come pick me up anyway?» he asked, receiving a positive answer that brought his mood all the way to Heaven.

And then, he was off with his friends trying to reach a pub that they never really saw because of something that caught their attention sooner than any other place.

«How cool is this?» Jungwoo suddenly stopped in front of a strange, blinded door: on his knob there was a sign, a flag, that clearly referred to the leather community. «Guys can we go in? I'd love to have a look inside!»

Taeyong, Doyoung, Yuta and Jaehyun stopped abruptly to look back at their excited friend: none of them really knew what was going on with him, but they decided to try out the place he suggested and they all felt a bit shy when they realized what was going on: it wasn't a regular korean pub, but a leather-themed night club connected to a small home-made sexy shop that was mostly selling leather related sex items.

Jungwoo found it really cute and he barely contained his excitement. That's how his friend knew he was into leather.

«It's actually more of an aesthetic for me, than an actual kink» he explained later to Jaehyun, who felt really curious about it, after getting some drinks and take seats; the atmosphere was erotic but really welcoming too and the guys behind the counter were warm and kind to them, even if they looked like American bikers from the eighties, except for the fact that they didn't have a long white curly beard. «But it's an actual sub culture of the LGBT community, you know? I've read about it online and got curious... that's how I found I was into leather».

«I really didn't expect that» replied Yuta, «I didn't even know it could be a thing».

«It actually is and it's really sexy on a person. Leather can make anything look sexually appealing, in my opinion».

Jaehyun stayed quiet until his friends changed the subject and Jungwoo was actually able to ask him if he was okay.

«Yes, I'm totally fine. I was just interested in listening, I didn't have much to say» he replied sincerely, smiling shyly at him. «Why?»

«You seem a bit off».

Jaehyun nodded, comprehensive. «I'm not, I was just thinking...»

«About what?» asked Jungwoo curiously, eyeing his friend with a bit of a malicious intent. «Are you thinking about leather right now?»

Jaehyun blushed and his ears turned red. «I actually was...»

«Wanna try something with your Johnny?» He smirked, making him feeling more and more shy by the minute.

«I don't have the nerve to ask the men to help me... but I wanted to take a look at the things they have in the shop...» he whispered to his friend, looking at his empty glass on the table.

«I can help you with that! I don't mind».

«Yes... but the others...»

«They won't say anything, you know that. It's just your anxiety talking in your head to try and distract you from what you want. You know that, right?»

Jaehyun nodded and Jungwoo smiled at him brightly.

He really was a good friend.

He got his stuff packed in a cute red paper and he felt really happy about the things he bought: the men that managed the pub were actually really patient with him and willing to tell him everything about the items he was interested in; they didn't make him feel silly or ignorant.

His friends set off a couple of minutes after they got to say hi to Johnny and ask him how he was doing and stuff like that, then they wished good night and they went their separate ways.

«Did you have fun?» Johnny asked, feeling curious about what was hidden in the paper bag. «That was no regular pub, right?»

«It was a leather-themed night club, Jungwoo wanted to spend some time there... I liked it a lot, we should go together sometimes. People are really nice, too».

«I would love to.» Johnny reached out for Jaehyun's leg, stroking it with his thumb. «I actually love leather, so it's something that I'd appreciate much».

«You do?» Jaehyun caressed the back of Johnny hand, playing with it and locking their fingers. «So you'd love my presents?»

«There's a present in that bag?» he wondered, playing around for a bit. «Is it really for me?»

«Stop playing pretend! It makes me feel even shier...»

Johnny laughed. «I'm sure I'll love it».

They got home safe and sat on the bed after taking off their coats; Jaehyun snuggled in between Johnny's arms as usual and gave him the presents, while leaving soft kisses on his neck and right cheek.

Johnny unwrapped the present slowly, with an arm surrounding Jaehyun's hips, and found himself really excited at the sight of what his boyfriend had bought: a leather harness that was meant to be put on a person's entire torso and another one that was more of a bulldog style, just for the shoulders. «They're pretty cool, Jae».

«Do you like them? For real?» he asked, whispering. «I thought it would be cool to try something new...»

«You know I'm up for anything you want to try... do you wanna put them on right now?»

«I guess... just to see how they look on us» he suggested, but from Johnny's smile he knew he was up to something else.

«You know we won't end up with “just looking”» he said, in fact, his eyes glimmering.

«I was hoping you'd say that».

The torso harness perfectly fitted Jaehyun's body, leaving absolutely no space to imagination: the leather strings that were laced all over his chest and abdomen seemed to create geometrical designs once the harness was tighten up right and it went all the way down to his thighs, surrounding his groin, making his ass cheeks pops out more.

Everything was connected and laced up along his spine, showing a really fine art behind the making of the harness; it ended up with a thick collar connected to a ring that Johnny seemed to really appreciate since two of his fingers were tucked in it so that he could control Jaehyun and draw him nearer.

«We should buy a leash, it would look good with this» he said, smiling while biting Jaehyun's bottom lip, making him moaning softly.

Johnny's harness was simpler and thicker, with black studs, and it surrounded his strong shoulders, fitting him perfectly both on the back and front: Jaehyun felt his stomach growling from excitement at the sight and his knees felt like they were made of jelly.

How could he be so fucking hot even with just some leather laces on him?

«Why? Are you scared I might run away?» he asked, whispering on his lips when he had the chance, looking for more bites, more kisses, more attentions.

«Would you run away?» Jaehyun's bratty smiled seemed enough of an answer for Johnny. He tightened his grip on the metal ring, his knuckles against Jaehyun's sternum's pit, making him feel slowly breathless. «I really need to put you back at your damn place, Jaehyun. You're becoming more and more naughty by the day».

«Mhh...» Jaehyun felt like he was going to trip on his own feet and surrounded Johnny's shoulders with his arms. «Please teach me. I need to be punished, hyung».

Johnny's spanked heavily Jaehyun left ass cheek, making him scream with surprise and tighten his grip on his boyfriend's shoulder. «If it's a punishment you shouldn't be asking for it. Bend over the bed, Jaehyun» he ordered, while letting go of him, his voice grave and serious.

Jaehyun could only nod and obey him, walking backwards until he reached the bed and could sit on the edge of the mattress, his legs spread, his dick hard and already wet from pre-cum. «Can I stay this way? I want to see your face...» he asked, humble, as if he was a little kid that had been scolded by his parents and now he was trying to put a band-aid on

«Turn around, now».

Jaehyun pouted, shrugging. He kept looking at Johnny but he seemed to be inflexible and unbothered, so he bit his bottom lip and turned around, on all fours.

«Bend over, now.» His tone went slightly up in volume, letting Jaehyun know that he was feeling slightly irritated and even if they were both playing their parts, the younger man didn't feel like pulling the rope too much; he actually needed to try their new purchase calmly.

«'M sorry, Johnny» he muffled against the mattress, before turning his face slightly on the left. «I'm sorry if I've been bad».

«Good boy. Apologies accepted.» Johnny knew immediately how Jaehyun felt with that apology, so that he knew how to treat him that night. «If you'll behave, you'll have your treats. Understood, baby?»

«Yes» he whispered, feeling blessed by Johnny's possessive and slow touch on his outer thigh and all the way up his ass and hips. He felt like pulling the laces around his groin and Jaehyun moaned softly because of the feeling of restriction; some strange shivers like electricity down his cock made him feel pretty weird, but in a good way and his arched his back more, trying to spread his ass open for his partner, silently asking for his cock.

«Too early for that, Jaehyun» he replied, knowing what he was asking for. «Let me play with you.» He superficially pressured his hole with his right thumb, caressing it in circles, sliding down his skin until he reached his scrotum and up again towards it.

Jaehyun's mind went completely blank. He was so caught up in Johnny's touch that he didn't really know what else to do if not completely surrender to him: the feeling of being restricted, the base of his dick and scrotum sliding against those leather laces, leaving him with a sense of pleasure and pain at the same time, Johnny's finger slightly playing with his hole... everything was so overwhelming that he couldn't really think straight or put some logic in his actions or words.

He couldn't stop his hips from waving back and forth, trying to feel more pain and pleasure along his own cock; he couldn't stop moaning softly and let Johnny know how much he was enjoying it.

«Someone's liking it a bit too much, mh?» he asked with a low, guttural and sexy laugh, bending over Jaehyun's sacrum to start kissing it and leave soft bites on his coccyx, just above his hole. «You like it when I touch you like this, Jaehyun?»

«Yes... yes» he replied, whispering, his voice slightly high pitched when he felt his tongue right before Johnny could kiss his hole, then spreading it with his thumb and slowly let his spit slide into it, making it slippery enough for just one finger.

«Ah, look at you. So sensible and lewd... I love it» he said, going back up his left ass cheek, biting it so hard that he heard Jaehyun whimpering. He left a kiss on it right after, looking at his masterpiece decorating his boyfriend's pale skin.

Silently, he slipped another finger in him while he was making his way up Jaehyun's back, kissing and biting right next every lace, tighten them up to let him feel constricted and let them mark him good.

He stopped when he reached his nape, biting it so hard that Jaehyun couldn't resist and let out a loud moan, like he was about to break in half.

«Do you want hyung's cock in your tight little hole, Jaehyun?» he whispered then, his lips against the younger man's left ear. «Do you want to feel every inch of your hyung filling you up, baby?»

«Yes... yes, please, Johnny-hyung...»

«Say it exactly how it is, Jaehyun.» He let out his fingers from his hole and quickly used the laces to turn him on his right hip and carry his left leg on his shoulder.

Jaehyun felt so shy in that moment. He knew he'd done worse things, but with that laces on and his swollen nipples, he couldn't help but to turn completely red. «I want Johnny's cock to fill me up...» he whispered, his left arm on his eyes, so that he couldn't see his partner's face.

Johnny took the lube's bottle in his left hand and let a generous quantity of it slide in between Jaehyun's leg. «I didn't hear a thing, baby» he said, now pressuring his hole with the tip of his cock, a bit of disappointment in his voice. «Do I have to force you to look at me?»

«Mh...» Johnny threw away the lube just so he could grab Jaehyun's arm and took it away from his face. He bend over, slowly sliding into him as he approached his face with his own and started kissing his cheek and temple, his leg fortunately stretched and his body really flexible.

Then, he grabbed his chin and made him look at him. «There's no need to feel shy, baby. You're perfect to me, remember?» His voice was calm, gentle. He could really be the most affectionate and comforting person in the entire world and Jaehyun needed to hear it so bad that he could've started crying, but he didn't.

He reached for his lips, kissing him and looking for his tongue, for his taste, his essence. He needed him so badly that he couldn't really breathe until he was back in his arms after a long day, until he felt safe in his warmth.

Johnny stood still; he didn't dare to move his hips further, patiently waiting for his Jaehyun to feel good again, and left his leg so that they could slide up a bit more on the mattress and make room on it for both of them, Jaehyun's leg spread open so that Johnny could fit between them and better reciprocate his kisses.  
«Do you want to go further?» he asked, both his hands under his partner's back, holding him tight. «Are you okay?»

«Yes... I'm sorry... I'm okay.» Jaehyun nodded, leaving another kiss on Johnny's lips. «I want you so bad. Really. I'm sorry...»

«It's okay, you know it's okay» he smiled, then slowly caressed his nipples and kissed them, as Jaehyun slipped more under Johnny's figure, trying to arch his back more and let his cock reach his ass more easily.

He felt his tip pressing against him, while the lube made the job easier for both of them, letting Johnny's cock slide inch by inch into Jaehyun, making him feel full again, as if he had missing his most important part of his essence, until now.

He let out a satisfied moan and his eyes were with Johnny's all the time. He felt butterflies in his stomach, like he was having sex with the love of his life for the first time.

He felt safe, happy. He felt like he was really seen.

«I love you, Johnny» he whispered, caressing his partner's skin, clinging with his fingers to his thick laces. «Please, fuck me until you're satisfied».

Johnny couldn't keep doing anything but smile. «I love you too, you little brat».

Then, they were in their dreamland again, Jaehyun completely subdued to Johnny's expertise: he began to move his hips, letting all of his length inside Jaehyun with a strong thrust and then slowly taking his erection out.

Jaehyun could feel every inch of his presence working their way into him, breaking him in two halves, so that he tried to spread his legs more, but could only feel Johnny's cock more intensively.

Wet sounds in his ears, Jaehyun could only feel Johnny's cock hitting the right buttons, making his way all up his prostate. «Oh god... oh god, more... more...» he moaned, his neck completely covered in hickeys and bite marks, his fingers clawed in Johnny's shoulders, trying clinging onto him but slipping down to the laces because of their sweat.

Johnny's lips were playing with Jaehyun's nipples, moving from one to another, biting them from time to time just to hear the whimpers and moans from his boy, while moving faster and harder against between his legs, trying to reach a deeper end, a deeper spot.

«Let me know how much you like it, Jaehyun...» he said, his voice suddenly rough because of pleasure, his fingers tossing the laces near to his nipples so that he could feel more and more of that pleasure.

The younger man let out his voice and filled his lungs with nothing but Johnny's name, while he took his left leg back on his shoulder and pinned him to the mattress, his thrust more and more rough every time he heard his name.

Jaehyun couldn't feel anything of what was going on between his legs anymore: he was so caught up in that overwhelming pleasure that he didn't even notice he already came without even being touched.

He wanted more, he wanted to feel so wasted he couldn't tell if he was poisoned with whatever drugs Johnny could've been or completely relaxed by his presence, like a balm for his soul.

«You already came» he whispered in his ears, now changing positions; he brought him on all fours again, pinning his head to the mattress while spreading his ass with a sole thrust, his hole perfectly stretched. «And you left me behind... bad boy».

«M-make me c-cum again...» he whimpered; he couldn't keep his mouth shout, drooling on the covers like he had no shame at all. He felt his own cum slipping from his abdomen down his chest while his ass was fucked so rough and so good that his dick couldn't soften at all.

«You're insatiable...» Johnny laughed, feeling his pleasure inches away from its self realization. «You're really making me crazy, Jaehyun».

He grabbed Jaehyun by the collar, using it to easily increase the strength of his thrust, in and out, faster and faster, rougher and rougher, until he let out a low moan, thrusting his cock once, twice, until every single drop of his semen stuffed Jaehyun's insides, making him shivers, his dick leaking again, his tummy feeling so good and his legs shaking in pleasure.  
They were left breathless and both fell on the mattress right after their last moan left their lips, Jaehyun slowly sliding back with his knees so that he could relaxed on his belly. He felt Johnny's cum leaking from his all and he let out an happy sigh, like he was still feeling his orgasm all over his body.

Johnny's lips were kissing his shoulders lazily, softly. His arm was protecting him and his left leg was alongside his own.

Yes, that was perfect.

«We should change the covers... and take a bath...» said Jaehyun, reaching for Johnny's hand and kissing its back.

«Let me just help you out of this harness, mh?» he said, slowly loosing the laces connected along the spine. He realized how much he'd tighten them just when he saw the results on Jae's body afterwards.

«What is it?»

«Does it hurt? I've left a lot of marks on your body...» he asked.

«It doesn't bother me... I feel just a bit itchy, nothing more...» he sat to help Johnny letting him out of that thing and he sighed. «You'll have to help me tomorrow morning with make up on the hickeys you left on my neck...» he laughed; it didn't bother him anymore and they both mastered the art of “body paint” whenever they had to cover up hickeys and scratches.

«I will. I promise...» Johnny left a kiss on his left shoulder, caressing his hips and his tummy and slowly hugging him from behind. «Let's have a bath and then go to bed, Jaehyun».


	3. Day Three // Blindfolding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Are you okay with blindfolding?» asked Jaehyun once again, his voice soft and caring while he caressed Johnny's cheeks with his thumbs and slightly moved his hips onto his lap, rubbing his erections against his boyfriend's.
> 
> «I am» he whispered, slightly moaning because of Jaehyun's wavy movements. «I trust you're gonna make us feel really good.» The smile he gave to Jaehyun made him feel like he was falling in love with him all over again.

He had some issues with giving up control during sex and he always has had since his first time: Johnny, when he first met his boyfriend, was at the point that he could barely allow someone to tease him with words, so his previous relationships were really a failure because of miscommunication and difficult times during which he could barely feel okay with partners, even during everyday activities.

While his relationship with Jaehyun worked really well in the first months of dating just because the younger one was really quiet and shy, quite passive even if assertive in a certain way, they really sparked together because both of them had really gone through rough time and could talk to one another from the same understanding and safe place: Jaehyun went through some really traumatic years in his past and Johnny has always had to be the strong boy even if he'd experienced inhuman conditions.

They both had the results of toxic behaviors on their skin and horrifying scars in their minds, which still needed to be healed, but at least they understood where they were coming from and that was essential; also, the fact that Jaehyun could barely hold Johnny's hand without feeling anxious for their first months together really gave them time to think about their issues and talk about them with one another, without involving physical attraction (even if it was there all the time).

They barely kissed after three months of dating and they had the time to talk without any boundaries about themselves, listening to one another and, most importantly, keeping other people outside their relationship so that they could really get to know one another without their friends' opinion.

That's how they reached a mutual agreement and tried to help each other with their insecurities: Jaehyun would've had to speak his mind and learn to say “no”, while Johnny would've had to give up control and learn how to cooperate with his partner during sex.

So that's how, after two years of being together, they reached the really good point in which they both felt safe in one another's arms; in which Johnny could give up his controlling behavior and Jaehyun could speak his mind about himself without feeling guilty or demeaned.

He had him sitting on their bed, his wrists lightly tied up to the headboard, his body relaxed while Jaehyun was sitting on his lap, playing with a thin black scarf and kissing Johnny's face, gently.

Jaehyun wasn't really a tough dom, nor he was always in the mood to dominate and take control, but he liked to tease his partner from time to time and help him trust him way more every time they switched roles.

He cupped his face in his hands and started biting his bottom lip, the black scarf safely tied around his right hand, hanging from there.

«Are you okay with blindfolding?» asked Jaehyun once again, his voice soft and caring while he caressed Johnny's cheeks with his thumbs and slightly moved his hips onto his lap, rubbing his erections against his boyfriend's.

«I am» he whispered, slightly moaning because of Jaehyun's wavy movements. «I trust you're gonna make us feel really good.» The smile he gave to Jaehyun made him feel like he was falling in love with him all over again.

He put the scarf around his head, gently tighten it on his nape and making him blind, depriving him of his sight so that he could easily feel more with his other senses.

He kissed both of his cheeks, the tip of his nose, his lips and slightly slipped his tongue along his chin and neck, biting the skin right above his Adam's apple, making Johnny's fingers tighten up in two fists and sighed in pleasure.

His hands now were caressing his shoulders, rubbing them as he needed to calm him before reaching his nipples and started playing with them between his thumbs and index, slightly pulling them and gently start sucking one, so that he could make it swollen and even more red.

Johnny was really sensitive around his chest area and Jaehyun knew how much he liked it, even if he didn't really talk about it.

It was still “difficult” to talk about how some things made him feel, because he knew how toxic masculinity could affect Johnny's behavior from time to time, due to his past, but he was making baby steps to reach the point where he could fully enjoy himself and letting Jaehyun playing with his nipples was one of the tons of things that he couldn't imagine himself do in the past; and now he was craving for more, softly moaning for Jaehyun's tongue on his swollen chest.

«I love you» said the younger man, blowing on the wet spot. «Your voice is my favorite sound in the whole universe».

He cared about his well being so much that he was willing to stop at every flinch, just as Johnny always did for him. He cared about his safety and happiness, even if he wasn't doing anything bad... but Johnny's set of mind was still changing, still evolving and he would've never step in between his healing process and his wounds.

His right hand slipped down his abdomen, making Johnny shivers when it reached his largest scar right above his belly button. Its story was still unknown to Jaehyun.

«Don't touch it too much, Jae.» He let out a low growl, trying to come off as politely as he could, but Jaehyun knew how pissed he could've feel.

«I'm sorry... do you want me to stop?»

«No...» he immediately softened, but his arms remained rigid. «No. Please, kiss me».

Jaehyun wrapped his arms around his neck and started kissing him all over his face, slowly, affectionately, holding him tightly. «I'll kiss you every time you'll ask me, my love» he said, gently biting his lips. «I'll never step over our boundaries, okay?»

«I know, Jae.» Now Johnny was way more relaxed. «Do as you please. But don't touch my scars».

Jaehyun slowly left his face just to go back to where he left, following his boyfriend's instructions and avoiding every parts he wasn't feeling to share with him.

He didn't ask anything nor he questioned him: it would've been useless to do it right now, and he really wanted to make him feel good.

He bent over his cock clad by his black boxers, and started kissing him from the tip, slowly biting the elastic fabric and releasing it afterwards, so that a soft “pop” would make him feel like a bit of cold sensation on his most sensitive spots.

He went down to his base, using the tip his nose to play with his erection while his lips were kissing his scrotum and his tongue was moistening the fabric around his balls.

Johnny felt like he was being sexually tortured: the pleasant feeling of Jaehyun's mouth playing with his crotch while he still had his boxers on was so frustrating, yet so pleasant, he couldn't really do anything but give up to the feeling he was going through right now.

Not being able to see made him feel very much aware of his other sensations, so that when Jaehyun finally welcomed his cock inside his warm and wet mouth, he let out a moan so satisfied that the younger man felt it all along his spine.

Jaehyun moisted his tip by sucking it, making wet sounds as Johnny's started to slightly move his hips, asking for more; but the younger man was keen on taking things slowly, so that Johnny could really enjoy the experience.

He started to go up and down his cock with his tongue and lips once he was sure enough that his spit had lubed his entire length by how much he'd drooling until that moment, but he didn't took it directly in his mouth: he made sure to make Johnny feel like he was edging all the time, before let his cock sliding into his mouth, and start sucking on it while listening to him moaning from exasperation.

His hands rubbed his thighs before asking him gently to spread his legs more, so that Jaehyun could easily reach his hole with a finger and start pressing on it a bit, penetrating it with just the tip of his finger, making Johnny feel like he was experiencing it for the first time.

He flinched his neck backwards, moaning and growling like he had no control over his voice. «Ahh... Jaehyun... Jaehyun...»

His name filled their bedroom's walls as if it had to shield his vulnerable side.

Jaehyun was the only one that saw him under that light; he was the only one who could really see him like that without making him feel judged.

He went all the way down his cock, deep-throating it and choke on it as if he was face fucking himself, when Johnny made him stop. «I'm gonna cum like this...» he whispered between his moans.

Jaehyun felt like it was time for both of them to feel equally good.

Johnny had fingered him and prepared him well before being blindfolded, so that they both could enjoy some petting before making it to their final act... and now the younger one was slowly coming back up to sit on him and feel his really wet erection rubbing against his own.

«Johnny-hyung... do you want me?» he asked, whispering on his lips.

«Ah-... I do...»

«Please say it once more...» he lifted his hips to start rubbing Johnny's cock between his ass cheeks, the slippery feeling of his own spit against his scrotum and hole.

«Ah, fuck-... fuck, I want you, Jaehyun. Please».

He smiled against his hyung's lips, using his left hand to help himself slowly welcoming his cock inside himself, moaning like a stray kitten and letting all of his length inside of him.

He hold onto him more, surrounding his shoulder with his arms again to support his stability, while he felt Johnny's wideness all against his tight muscles.

«You're so hard I can feel myself being broke in halves...» he whispered against his right ear, starting to move slowly against him, tightening the grip of his fingers on his skin. «Your cock is so good Johnny... I love it...» he continued, moaning softly whenever he pushed Johnny's dick inside of him, trying to tighten his hole's muscles around it.

«Fuck... you're so hot Jaehyun...» he answered, his hands closed in fists, his hips moving whenever and however they could. «I wanna do really bad things to you».

«Mhh... like what?» he asked, smiling, his wavy movements matching his words, his own cock rubbing against Johnny's abdomen.

«I want to pin you against the floor and fuck the shit out of you while watching us in the mirror... I want to choke you until you cry yourself to pleasure... I want to see you begging for more, I want to break you, I want to love you so much I'd becoming everything you need from someone...»

Jaehyun moaned against his lips, letting Johnny know that he was really close to his own pleasure. «You're the only one that I need Johnny... Please let me be yours forever».

He reached for his hands, freed them frenetically, his head all over the place because of those words, his need to be hold stronger than ever.

Johnny felt like his inner beast was finally free to do whatever he wanted, so he reached Jaehyun's hips, tightening his grip on them and sliding under him just the right amount to make him to pin his feet against the mattress and help himself thrust his cock inside Jaehyun's hole, going hardcore.

The younger one couldn't really control him anymore, so he just hold himself on one of his shoulder while his ass was spread open by Johnny's strong presence.

«C-Can I... ahh... can I touch... m-myself?» he tried to ask, feeling his pleasure slowly building up. «Please, please, please, Johnny, make me cum, please, I can't hold it anymore...»

His tone was desperate, their moans were as loud as ever and he was on the verge of insanity: to look at his man fuck him like that when he was still blindfolded no matter what... it made Jaehyun feel so out of his mind that he barely recognized himself.

«Touch yourself, baby. Cum on me while I fill you up...» he said, his thrusts way deeper than before, reaching for Jaehyun's sweet spot, making him shiver as if he hadn't ever been in control of his own body.

He started touching himself, wrapping his own hand around his swollen cock, looking at his man's face while they both moaned to each other, when he finally came on Johnny's muscular belly; he had so much semen inside of himself that when Johnny came inside of him, some other drops leaked from Jaehyun's cock tip, right above the older one's abdomen.

When they stopped and caught their breaths, Jaehyun removed the scarf from Johnny's head and looked at him in the eyes like he had something to say, but couldn't really put it in words.

His ass was hurting because of the violent thrusts, but he felt so good in that pain that he realized how much of a masochist he was whenever Johnny made him feel like he was so easy to crush.

«Do you really want to break me?» he asked in whispers. «Do you really want to make me cry while we have sex?»

Johnny wasn't sure about his answer, he couldn't really read Jaehyun's expressions... but honesty first. «...I do. But I won't do it without your consent, nor I won't do it if you're not into those type of things».

Jaehyun's eyes wandered over Johnny's face for a while, silently, before answering.

«I want to feel every side of you» he answered. «I want you to break me and make me beg for more».


	4. Day Four // Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «I see someone I could spend the rest of my life with» he said, now eyeing their image through the glass, looking at themselves embracing one another. «A bright soul with lots of scars. The strongest person in the whole world. My inspiration».  
> «And don't you think I might see the same things in you?»

Weekends were just work days with not-so-much pressure on their shoulders both for Johnny and Jaehyun.

The older one had to study hard for his “paid” internship in forensic police – he graduated last year in psychology and now he was aiming for a profiler career, which was his biggest ambition and dream career – while the younger one was a novelist under pseudonym and most of his income came from his job as a copy editor in a small but well-known Seoul publishing house, rather than his first novel that was published last November and had been written for a very small range of people. Nonetheless, Jaehyun was happy with his being a quiet and unknown writer since he felt like he could be more free and he was satisfied with his other job.

He felt balanced after a long time trying to figure out what were his goals and dreams and he was more than welcome to help Johnny through his own ambitions, paying for rent and bills whenever they couldn't split the payments: they always tried to split everything, even though Johnny didn't have a stable monthly income, but sometimes Jaehyun had to cover his boyfriend's part because his boss was late with payments or simply was mistreating his trainees; and, to show gratitude and let the younger one know that he was willing to pay him back once he got to get a stable position in his job, the first thing that Johnny did whenever he got paid was to took Jaehyun out and offer him a night out on their free weekends.

It was nothing too expensive, though: they simply made room for some private moments out of their house and enjoyed some live music or a movie with a bag full of salted-caramel popcorn, a few drinks in their favorite bar or just a walk in the park and some ice cream together.

Even if Johnny was feeling really bad about letting someone help him with finances, he knew he would've paid Jaehyun back and make it even; but, for now, he just had to show him his gratitude that way, along with their mutual emotional support, and he was really glad he could count on the younger one and his understanding attitude.

«I'm feeling stressed» he'd said that particular weekend, after he'd finished to write his essay for his next exam. «I feel like I'm going to fuck up so much...»

Jaehyun, that was sitting on the couch reading corrected pages on his newest chapter, looked up at Johnny and gently pat his hand on the pillow, asking him to cuddle up next to him; which he did, gladly, leaning his head on Jae's lap and letting him stroke his hair, calmly.

They both suffered from anxiety, even if in different ways: while Jaehyun had really big problems dealing with panic attacks and generalized social-anxiety, Johnny was centered so much on failure that sometimes he couldn't really deal with exams and challenges in general; he really felt the pressure of doing everything perfectly and quickly and he ended up overthinking everything he did.

«Do you want to nap a bit before going out?» asked Jaehyun, his eyes focused on Johnny's face, his fingers gently scratching his scalp. «Or do you need to talk and vent out?»

«I just want all of this to be over. I feel like I'm not doing enough to help you around the house and with money. I feel like I'm using you for my purposes» he replied, trying to explain what was going on in his mind. «It's like I'm trying really hard to succeed at this job but it feels as if I'm slowly losing it over time and I won't be able to pay you back soon enough... I feel like you're going to leave me for someone better because I can't treat you right and I'm not enough of a man... I'm jobless. I've been literally broke in the past six months and since we live together you've covered most of the bills and rent... I feel like shit».

Jaehyun fell silent for a moment, listening to Johnny's words like he was in some kind of trance. He kept gently stroking his hair, but his head was elsewhere, thinking about what he could say to him, what he could do to make him feel better, to give him some of his help.

«Did you talk to your parents recently?» he asked in whispers and kept looking at his face, now caressing his cheek with his thumb.

Johnny's body slightly stiffened; he didn't reply, he just felt like Jaehyun already knew the answer to that question, otherwise he wouldn't have asked.

«If so, then, I just have one answer for you, my love: you're not like your father and you never will be. You love me and I love you. I know what we were gonna go through if we started to live together during your internship, but I never doubted I wanted to live with you or help you with your dreams, so I decided to come and live here, share my life with you. The situation doesn't bother me at all; I know you would do the same thing for me if I was in your shoes... I'm just sad you're giving in your parents' words, because you're a beautiful, fair and loyal person and “being jobless” doesn't make you less of a man, nor of a human being».

He talked calmly, Jaehyun's papers lying on their coffee table in front of the couch, his attention solely focused on Johnny.

«I know it's hard to let others help you and that you'd like to be independent, free and stable... but that's how life goes sometimes and you can't help it, you have to be patient with yourself and just keep going. I will always love you for who you truly are; not for your job, not for your mirroring image... just for being Johnny» he leaned forward to kiss him on his temple, longing for his hands. «You're going to be fine. You're gonna ace your exams and soon it will be over. You're going to be the best profiler and psychologist out there, you're going to feel stable and you always gonna have me by your side» he continued, whispering in his ear and cuddling him just to let him know how much he cared.

Johnny didn't reply right away; he didn't know what to say since he usually was the one taking control over situations, the helper, the healer. Every time he had to talk about his issues he was always defensive and he regretted it right after doing it, but with Jaehyun he just didn't have the words – or the strength – to reply.

He just knew he was right.

«I love you» he whispered, his hand carefully intertwined with Jaehyun's. «I don't know what else to say, Jae. I just love you so much».

«Would you like to go for a walk?» he asked, softly. «We could roam around the neighborhood and try to take those pictures in the middle of the street, the ones that you saw on Pinterest. We can try to recreate them, would you like to?»

Johnny nodded but kept staying there, cuddled up with his head on Jaehyun's lap, trying to breathe. The younger one silently kept kissing his face, his temple, his cheek, his lips.

* * *

«Look at you».

Monday morning and they were both sleepy and lazily brushing their teeth standing closely together in front of the mirror, just before breakfast: usually, whenever Johnny had an exam, Jaehyun woke up early to make chocolate chip pancakes – since Johnny really loved them – and then waited for the older one to set off to campus before going to work as well.

«What?» he asked, spitting water in the sink and looking back at his lover being all smiles and giggles.

«Don't you see how wonderful you are?»

Johnny looked at himself in the mirror, then looked back through it at Jaehyun.

«I just see a face and my beautiful boyfriend right beside me».

«You just don't want to look at it rightfully» replied the younger one, pointing him with a finger. «I see a wonderful man that's going to achieve his dreams and pass this exam» he said.

He surely didn't forget the conversation they had two days ago and he certainly didn't want to: every words were still in his mind and he felt worried toward him.

«You should really wear glasses».

«No, listen to me» he continued. «Behind every line that makes you who you are there's a reason why I love you. I'll show you tonight, after everything will be over, but...» Jaehyun took Johnny's arm in his hand and brought him near. «Look at yourself from my perspective: you're everything a person would want from his partner. Everything. And I'm not talking about your looks, but about your whole persona. You can look at yourself just through a mirror, so that your reflection can easily change if your mood is too much noisy, but remember that if you're not looking at it alone, the people that live you through every day can lead you to see your true beauty. Isn't it what a psychologist do? Help other people see their potential?»

Johnny, that was silently looking at Jaehyun's image while he was talking, felt like his whole life was just lightened up by those words.

He was seriously the luckiest motherfucker in the whole world.

* * *

They, of course, celebrated Johnny's perfect result as they both got home: sushi was their kind of heavenly dinner, so they ordered tons of pieces so that they could fill themselves up with raw fish and rice and then let their bodies sink in between the covers of their bed, both drunk with soju and liquors, laughing their ass off like they were two children watching the craziest cartoon ever.

They rolled up together, making weird sounds with their mouths on the surface of each other's skin, tickled each other until Johnny got punched in the stomach ( they both knew that Jaehyun could go berserk without really wanting to if he was tickled too much ) and kept goofing around until they were both sleepy and lazily spooning, Johnny being the big one and Jaehyun cozily roll up, letting the older one hugging him up to the stomach and slowly kiss him along the neck.

Jaehyun closed his eyes for a moment; his fingers were running across the thick veins on the back of Johnny's warm hands.

He opened his eyes just to look at their fleeting reflection in the mirror mitigated by the twilight of the neon lights outside their window.

«When you look at me what do you see, Joh?» asked Jaehyun, now intertwining his fingers with Johnny's.

Both were still drunk, but the older one was tenacious, so he managed to process the question the right way, trying to think about what were his feelings every time he looked at his lover.

«I see someone I could spend the rest of my life with» he said, now eyeing their image through the glass, looking at themselves embracing one another. «A bright soul with lots of scars. The strongest person in the whole world. My inspiration».

«And don't you think I might see the same things in you?» replied Jaehyun in his soft voice, looking at himself. «I can't see those things you said in myself, because I'm still scarred from too many voices. If it was for me, I'd say I look at myself and see the product of what they did to me. I see someone who can't run away from his head and someone who still burns in hell. But I trust your words whenever you say nice things to me. I trust that your vision is clear and your words are true, I trust that I'll heal with them and slowly I'll believe in them too. But... can't you see it's the same thing for you?»

Johnny started kissing him on his jawline, slowly rising up to his chin, his eyes still pointing at the mirror, ravenous. He had a point but it was difficult to cooperate with those words, especially when Johnny'd always seen himself like some kind of giant mistake.

He felt like he had to turn his confusion into something else, to vent out every little aspect of those dark images he had in his mind, to clarify them into bright pieces of his own puzzle.

He slowly started to move his hand toward Jaehyun's abdomen and sinking in between his legs right after a brief stop on his belly button.

«I want to see all of you, right now» he whispered in his ear, biting his lobe, and felt Jaehyun's hips slowly moving against his own.

«I want to see both of us» he answered, arching his back, his spine dripping in shivers. «If you'll look at me and I'll look at you we'll see ourselves for who we are... right?»

They were off the bed and on the floor in seconds, Jaehyun's back pinned roughly against it, his mouth tortured by Johnny's bites, consumed by his ravenous and intimate self.

Clothes literally ripped off of their bodies without even thinking they could just undress themselves so violently, rough hands along Jaehyun's thighs and Johnny's back, scratching nails leaving white and red tracks all along their skins while Jaehyun was begging for more and more hickeys on his chest.

His neck was arched back, his eyes were looking backwards at Johnny's figure while he swallowing his entire body, his strong shoulders protecting him while his face was diving in between Jaehyun's legs, sucking the fuck out of him and playing with his hole like it was some kind of inanimate toy.

Jaehyun liked to feel overwhelmed and overpowered by him. He liked to completely give up his will to Johnny whenever they were engaging in sex and cuddles.

He felt completely safe and sound between his arms, like he didn't even have to worry about a single thing.

«Can I, please, turn around?» he asked, moaning, his legs spread open like he was about to be torn apart. «Please, fuck me from behind...» he whined, now longing for his hair, gently tightening his fists on it to relieve his tension.

Johnny followed his request without questions, leaving Jaehyun's dick and hole wet from his spit and pre-cum, forcing him to turn face down and raise up his hips so that he could better spread open his ass cheeks.

Now they both could look at each other; Jaehyun could see Johnny's satisfied face while he was thrusting his big cock inside him: a soft smirk on his lips, his jawline tense, his eyes focused on Jaehyun's face to look after him like he always did; hands tightened on his hips, thick veins running through his arms, giving him that powerful aura that Jaehyun always sensed from him, his body perfectly muscular and toned.

«Do you like what you see, baby?» he asked, his rough voice cutting through moans and wet sounds. «Can you see us, now?»

He seemed ironic, but he really wasn't. His eyes glimmered in the dark, searching for Jaehyun's, looking at his bent over figure through the glass while he slowly dipped his cock into his hole and completely get out of it.

God, Jaehyun was really into it; he felt so hot and bothered by how Johnny treated him that he would've begged for him to break his spine right away.

«Yes... I see you...» he moaned, his lips full of those pleasant sounds. «You're the only one I see, Johnny».

Johnny bent over him, reaching for his neck, biting his nape, deeply sinking his teeth in his skin like he always did. That was his way of “owning” his boyfriend during those deep moments, his way of saying that those words were mutual, that those feelings were mutual.

Sometimes he just couldn't talk, because words were too feeble.

Jaehyun let out a cry, feeling himself on the verge of pleasure: the pain he felt was so soothing for his soul that he couldn't really feel difference between those two.

Like wild animals in heat, Johnny pushed his cock deeper and rougher into Jaehyun, making wet and dirty sounds, growling softer into his ear, both sights intertwined, their mirror working as an enhancer: they locked themselves in those eyes through the looking glass as if they were living their own reality and have left the one in which their minds were too busy thinking about silly stuff like bills, rent, dysfunctional families and other wonderful things.

Their bodies were like those of young and ancient Greek athletes, both twisted in the sweetest and rougher of fights, powerful and passionate like young gods fooling around with humans.

Johnny tightened a fist in Jaehyun's hair, forcing him to get up on his knees so that the younger one's body could be in full sight for both of them, his cock turgid and leaking from pre-cum.

He loudly moaned as Johnny's teeth sunk again in his neck, leaving another mark on his skin, licking it with lust, while his right hand slowly reached Jaehyun's erection so that he could start touching him lightly, in contrast with his rough thrusting.

«No, Johnny...» he whined, trying to absorb his pushes by arching his back and spreading his legs more; he felt his knees hurting, but he couldn't care less. «No, please, I'll come soon...»

«Don't you dare» he growled against his ear. «Don't you dare coming while I'm touching you so poorly» he continued, forcing him to arch his neck and back more.

«Johnny's making me feel so good... I love him...» he answered, his voice breaking from all of those feelings.

As if he knew what he needed to do in that moment, Johnny grabbed Jaehyun's back of his knees and with a strong move, he forced him to slide back; they both sat down on the floor, Jaehyun's tightly kept with his legs spread open, while Johnny moved him back and forth, showing how much he could lift. «Look at you» he said, gently laying his chin on Jaehyun's shoulder, leaving soft kisses along his neck. «Look how much of myself you can take».

Jaehyun was red-faced: he kept staring at his hole being ripped open by Johnny's huge cock and he couldn't control his emotions nor his pleasure.

As he was sliding down his length, Jaehyun felt his own dick spatter his semen all over his chest, reaching his chin too, making him look like the dirty little whore he was.

Johnny grinned at the image, coming inside of his lover seconds after; they both felt his cum dripping down Jaehyun's hole, but the older one wasn't satisfied.

He brought the mirror closer to them, helping himself with a hand, and then reached back Jaehyun's back of the knee so that he could lift him from his cock and let all of his length outside him.

«Let me see how much juice you've got inside» he ordered, now using just one arm to keep Jaehyun's leg in position, his ass well visible in the mirror for both of them.

He deep-dived his finger in his hole, helping him letting out all of that semen, while kissing his cheek and ear. «Good boy, let it all out... now suck it from my fingers».

He reached his lips, caressing them before Jaehyun could welcome them in his mouth and feel their tastes mixed together.

Yes, those were their most intimates inner selves; their orgasms as one and their souls kept closer to one another, hearts beating at the same pace, bare-skinned figures looking at each other through their mirror, searching for their truth.

«I see us» Johnny whispered, finally, his kisses reaching his lips, asking now to be looked at directly. «I see us and I see you.

I see myself, but through you.

I love you.

I will be able to look at myself the way you do.

I promise».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a tough chapter to write, but in the end I was able to do it.  
> I'm not completely satisfied with it, but I'll try to appreciate it the way it came out.  
> Thank you so much for the love and support. ♥


	5. Day Five // Public Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right in front of my salad?

Could they do it? No.  
But did they want to do it? Abso-fucking-lutely.

It really wasn't something that they planned beforehand since it was “a thing” that could really piss someone off and it wasn't... legal. But they were so caught up in the moment – and the timing was so perfect too – that they ended up doing it anyway.

They decided to spend their lunch break together, since Johnny was miraculously working two streets down Jaehyun's workplace, at a cute and small place that the couple enjoyed a little too much.

They thought they could invited some friends over too, but giving what they intended to do and what they said to each other over the phone, they really didn't want anyone to be involved with their business, nor they wanted to be assholes to their friends.

Fairy lights, plants hanging down the ceilings and a really modern and minimal take on the general theme made the place look young and cool as they walked in and were accompanied by a waiter to their table, trying to keep their distance in order to force people to mind their own goddamn business; South Korea wasn't certainly known for its people's open minds, so they were forced to be careful, but the only result that could came from it was them feeling more aroused than ever.

«How was work?» asked Johnny after they were left alone, ignoring the menu since he already knew what he was going to eat.

On the other side, Jaehyun was the indecisive one, even if they both knew he'd end up ordering the same thing he ordered every time they went there, he was still checking if something else could catch his attention.

«It was okay» he answered, voluntarily ignoring Johnny with his eyes. He felt thrilled at the idea, but he was still gonna play the bratty card against him.

«You should look at someone when asked a question. Who taught you to behave like that?»

Jaehyun lifted his eyes on Johnny's, but the only reply he gave him was a mere smile: he liked to misbehave in public, since he knew his punishment would be ten times worse once they got home.

He could be able to build up Johnny's temperament without him being able to do anything about it: that kind of blend control always made Jaehyun giggle on the inside, even if he knew he didn't have to pull the rope too much.

«You find it funny, baby boy?» His low, sensual voice made the younger guy shiver.

«I like to tease you» he replied, now his elbows pointing on the table and his palms cupping his own face, legs slightly moving back and forth, like a little child. «I want to play».

«Ah – the baby wants to play.» Johnny laughed, his shoulders slightly stiffened. «You just want to make me angry, don't you?» his voice lowered, so that his growl can be perceived just as a whisper by Jaehyun.

«I really don't...» The other one smiled, now eyeing the waiter that was approaching them, giving his lover a silent signal to keep it down.

«Are you ready to order?» he asked once he approached the table, a small notebook in his hands to write the couple's order down.

Johnny relaxed his shoulders against the chair but kept looking at Jaehyun; he always gave him the word before ordering for himself, it was something that they silently have build up as an habit.

«A bibimbap medium size with extra egg» he asked, politely, knowing that his boyfriend was grinning at him given the demand he'd made. «And some kimchi on the side, please»

The waiter nodded. «And for you, sir?»

«Tteokbokki, _extra spicy._ » His eyes were still on Jaehyun, like a warning, predatory.

They agreed on drinking water and leave alcohol alone, since they knew they had to go back to their job and when the waiter walked back to the kitchen with their order, Jaehyun could finally look at Johnny in the eyes. «Extra spicy, huh? Seems like someone's on fire».

He crossed his legs, leaving his right foot to hang a bit, swinging it slightly as if he was slowly reaching out to Johnny's leg, which he did at a certain point.

Johnny looked at him at moved his posture slightly forward. «Like tonight's dinner. You don't even have the slightest idea of how much I like it spicy».

«If you'll add too much spices you'll end up burn your tongue» replied Jaehyun, now caressing the side of Johnny's legs with the tip of his shoe, slightly rising over the knee. «How could you eat me, then, if you can't taste me properly?»

The waiter came back with their water, filled up their glasses and then walked back to the kitchen.

They both stared at each other in silence, their minds clearly out of focus from the outside reality and centered into their own.

«You really underestimate how much my tongue can take, Jaehyun» his voice toughened on that last word, making the younger guy flinch just a bit. «It seems like you don't know me at all.» Johnny grabbed Jaehyun's ankle from under the table, forcing the other one to slide forward with his waist.

Jaehyun thanked every god of every damn religion that their table was out of sight, mostly hidden near one of the four walls of the perimeter: he could've died if they'd be caught.

«I know you» he whispered, now feeling Johnny's thumb caressing his inner malleolus. «I can take spicier food than you.»

His smile became brattier, to which Johnny responded with a parental yet patient sigh.

«You sure can, baby... as I'm sure that if you'll move your chair next to mine, I'll give you an idea of what spicy food really tastes like...» he said, challenging him to _dare_ and get close to him.

«Wouldn't it be awkward if I moved the chair right next to you?» he pointed out, his foot still locked in Johnny's tight fist, now slightly panicking 'cause of their orders coming to their table.

Jaehyun eyed Johnny like he was looking at a ghost, almost begging him to spare his life and don't get caught; the older one seemed to like the tension, though.

He looked at the waiter neatly taking their plates and walk towards them but he didn't let Jaehyun's foot go: he liked that feeling and he knew his boyfriend liked that too, so much that he could feel his dick twitching and desperately try to get hard even if they were distant.

He was so aroused by the idea of getting caught that he literally let Jaehyun go just when the waiter was behind them, three steps away from serving the food.

Jaehyun quickly got a hold of himself, straightened up and smiled to the guy, that didn't seem to have notice their little game. He looked at Johnny, his ears completely red and his cheeks slightly pink, making him look like a fresh peach to break in half.

«You're a dickhead, you know that?» he said, his hands both folded between his thighs, trying to keep his cock down and prevent it to get hard given he was wearing really tight jeans.

«Am I?» he laughed, taking his chopstick out of the napkin. «Come closer and I'll apologize for that...» a sexual undertone ignited his voice.

Jaehyun knew he was playing with fire... and for how much he could've been afraid of it, he would've like to be completely burned by it.

He looked around, his heart beating in his chest like a war drum, and then he started moving his stuff from his seat to Johnny's side, his back against the wall so that he could've be aware of his surroundings and keep an eye on people that could possibly look in their direction.

Johnny, in the meantime, studied him, trying to understand if he was okay; they had a code, of course, which consisted in a silent understanding of one another's needs and fears, so they would immediately understand if something was wrong.

When Jaehyun sat again, this time really close to Johnny's seat, the older one reached out for his thigh, slightly caressing it as his boy started mixing his bibimbap all together with chopsticks.

«What a good boy...» he whispered, resting his cheek against the palm of his free hand. «Are you enjoying your food?» he asked, now moving his fingers slightly up his length, reaching his groin.  
Jaehyun nodded, trying to swallow his rice and ignore Johnny's way of teasing him. «You should eat yours too. It'll get cold...»

«I'm tasting it right now...» he replied, a sly smile painting his perfect face. «Aren't you feeling it?» He reached his bulge and let his middle finger ran across his length, feeling it stiffen by the second.

Jaehyun bit his bottom lip, focusing his eyes on the bowl, like he was trying to find a hair in it. He wished he could be stronger than that, but every time Johnny touched him, he felt his guts on fire.

«I –...» his voice cracked, feeling Johnny's thumb stroking his cock's tip covered in his tight jeans. «I do...»

He tried acting like nothing was going on there, like he wasn't being touched in public and wanted so badly to get on Johnny's lap to be roughly fucked on the table's surface.

«Then what are you complaining about, baby?» he whispered in reply, leaning slightly forward so that he could use his whole hand to stroke Jaehyun's cock. «Isn't it good? Or were you hoping for something else?» He smiled, completely ignoring his tteokbokki.

Jaehyun shook his head while his breath shortened and his cock stiffened, pressing against his jeans, making him slightly uncomfortable to sit with his legs crossed. He should've wore something else, something less tight.

He felt like he was constricted in his own clothes and he didn't know if he actually liked it or was just too tense to really enjoy being in tight clothes.

«No... I wasn't...» he pouted, trying hide his face behind his chopsticks, unsuccessfully. «Please don't make me come in my pants... I need to work afterwards...» he begged, his face completely red now while he couldn't stop Johnny's hand that was working his cock really good, stroking it like a little pet, sliding down to put some pressure near his hole and balls.

«Who said I'll let you come?» Johnny took his own chopstick, picking up one of the tteokbokki from the sauce, biting it like he wasn't doing anything bad apart from eating.

He licked the part that was left with the tip of his tongue, going back to stroke Jaehyun's cock, trying to unzip his pants under his belt.

«No please...» With his mouth slightly open, Jaehyun was certainly trying to hold his moans back. «Please stop...» he begged, giving up on holding his chopsticks and looking around for checking on people. «Please, I'm... it feels good...»

Johnny was pleased with himself: he got his Jaehyun trying not to be too loud while he was jerking him off on his side and a plate of fresh tteokbokki in front of him. What could he possibly want from life beside those things?

He let his fingers run under the first layer of fabric, caressing Jaehyun's cock over his boxers, playing with his tip and pushing his fingers on his meatus, making him whimper like the little slut he was.

«Let me know how much you like it Jaehyun...» he whispered, looking now at six people standing up and walking towards the cashier; some of them, looked in their direction, making Jaehyun so tense that he barely could contain himself from coming and wet his undies and pants.

«Johnny they're looking at us...» he tried to point out, his legs now could barely stay still.

«Let them see you how much you're enjoying this little game» he replied, his eyes still on the strangers. «I'm sure they'll love to see my baby coming for me, won't they?»

Jaehyun moaned and lowered his head slightly more, trying to keep it down and hide his face, now barely recognizable for his redness.

«No... we'll g–get caught...» he put his right hand on his mouth, his shoulders stiffened and his cock on the verge of spatting out anytime soon. «Ple-ase, I'm – ...»

Johnny suddenly stopped, his left hand back to him, leaving Jaehyun alone and reaching for his glass to drink some water before eating another couple of tteokbokki.

Jaehyun, left on hold in his pleasure, unable to go right after his edges, bit his lips even more. The waiter approached them, asking if everything was alright. They didn't know if he caught them or if he was being polite, but certainly Johnny didn't care.

«Yes, everything's fine» he said, smiling at him with warmth and bowing his head a little, while Jaehyun clumsily tried to emulate Johnny's movements.

When he left again, Johnny was back to his lunch, like nothing happened.

Jaehyun couldn't really breathe until the guy walked back to wherever he was coming from; his heart stopped when he heard Johnny's voice again, growling like an aroused beast ready to fuck the life out of him.

The younger guy felt like his spine was ripped off by his long fingers.

«Jaehyun.»

An intense hiatus preceded that request, but Jaehyun already knew what Johnny was going to ask him.

«Go to the bathroom. Now».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my mental health (that is quite unstable these days) I couldn't come up with a longer chapter, but at least I tried to do something.  
> Of course this isn't the end of it, but I decided to divide a kink in two different chapters: this one is just public "teasing" and the next one will be a public scenario (bathroom) that I'll be able to write whenever I'll feel better (which, in any case, I am doing better right now, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to write this).
> 
> I just didn't want to left my readers with nothing to read for a long time. I always am grateful for your support, and I hope this "little something" can make you happy to wait for the next chapter. ♥


	6. Day Six // Public Play : Restroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Jaehyun.»  
> An intense hiatus preceded that request, but Jaehyun already knew what Johnny was going to ask him.  
> «Go to the bathroom. Now».

«Jaehyun.»

An intense hiatus preceded that request, but Jaehyun already knew what Johnny was going to ask him.

«Go to the bathroom. Now».

The younger one flinched, his legs now pressed one against the other as if he was trying to restrain his own erection from imploding, as it was as hard as it'd have never been.

Was it because they seem on the verge of being caught by someone? Was it because of the risks they were taking by exposing themselves so much? ...Or was it because Johnny's voice was so deep and prevailing that could make Jaehyun feel like he was able to do anything under his command?

He eyed his boyfriend with a slight uncertainty on what to do precisely, but when Johnny smiled at him with his reassuring attitude, Jaehyun felt so empowered and safe by that, that his entire body seemed to move on his own will.

The only thing he was constantly thinking about was how they could've justify their absence for what? Ten to fifteen minutes?

He just hoped their coats and jackets would be reassuring enough for the waiter that they weren't trying to run away without paying their bill.

He didn't talk nor said anything about it, too much focused on quickly walking to the bathroom and hide his erection from the “outside world” so that he could safely get in one of the cubicles and unzip his pants, lowering both his boxers and pants and leaving them hanging just from one leg, in case he'd have to dress up quickly after that.  
The cubicle was certainly small but it could fit two people at least; on a more positive note, Jaehyun could easily sit on the toilet, spread his leg and maintain them like that long enough, because he could pressing his feet against the wooden walls.

His cock was almost hurting and it'd never been so red in his entire life, like a ticking bomb that was going to explode any minute. He slightly touched it on the tip, feeling it twitching, making him bite his bottom lip from the tense pleasure that rushed through his body like a lightning; his fingers slid down his own length, touching the muscles underneath the skin and his own testicles, feeling them heavier than ever from how much semen there were stored in them... and then, he finally arrived to his final destination.

He had to prepare himself, he wanted to make Johnny a surprise and be his good boy; he wanted to please him and be praised for how much brave and good he'd been. He wanted that so badly that he tried really hard to spread his own ass on the toilet so that his hole was visible to everyone that could walk through that door and keep his legs as open as possible.

He spat on his fingers and slowly used the middle one to stretch himself: first, just the tip; just a bite of what it could've been, the beginning of a slow journey into his own body. Then, it was completely inside, his wrist moving back and forth so that his finger could do the same and let him feel his warm inner self and, at the same time, the feeling of his muscles slowly stretching under his own attentions.

He wasn't much of a wanker himself, his libido has always been very low when he was going solo, but knowing that he was fingering himself for Johnny was an entirely different feeling: just the idea of him walking in at any moment with his damn precious smile on his face and his warm and low tone of voice made him shiver in complete pleasure.

Saliva wasn't much of a help when it came to thrusting more than one finger in him, but he couldn't help but sucking his own fingers again, tasting the difference between his sweaty middle one and the index, before going thrusting them back again inside his hole.

His expression went from slightly bothered to completely lewd by the second he felt the slightly burning sensation of his flesh and muscles being spread open: his tongue moistened his upper lip with a slow caress, while he started thrusting his fingers with enthusiasm, trying not to moan too much, in case he hadn't been alone.

He felt his own body soaking in sweat and could definitely feel his cock dripping with pre-cum as he was slowly and hardly reaching his prostate.

God, he was a completely horny and lewd mess, he couldn't even thought he could be like that deep inside, but Johnny helped him so much with his self discovery that now he was so damn happy to show him how far he'd come that he couldn't wait for Johnny to praise him and confirm that he was doing great and that everything would've been pleasantly easy and simple for the both of them.

He thrust his fingers deeper inside of himself, his knees bending even more, his hips lifting up so that he could assume a nasty fetal position as his moans tried to come out of his mouth and he drowned them in his throat.

He heard the bathroom's door opening up and, for just a second, he froze: he left the cubicle's one open; what if a stranger walked in and saw him like that? What could've he done? Was it possible that someone would pass by, open the door and saw him with his fingers up his hole and his reddened, dirty face?

His heart began to beat so fast in his chest that he had to calm down and stop his thrusting from being too rough. He felt himself panicking until Johnny opened the door and looked at him with an illegible expression.

Jaehyun had his shirt opened up, his cock turgid against his own pubes, his wide open legs trembling against the walls, trying to keep him in position and his fingers still up his ass: he looked at his boyfriend like a puppy would look at his owner with sorry eyes, his lips trembling for breathing too much.

Johnny closed the door behind him, this time safely locked up so they couldn't be interrupted, and slightly bend over Jaehyun, taking his face between his right hand's fingers and gifting him a gentle kiss on his lips.

«What a good boy...» he whispered in his ears, bending on his knees so that he could better face him and remove Jaehyun's fingers from his body, gently starting to stretch his hole with his own, while his lips left a trail of kisses along his chest, stopping on his nipples, liking them with his tongue's tip. «Stretching real good for me, weren't you?»

«Yes, Johnny...» replied Jaehyun, his voice trembling as he tried not to be too loud; Johnny's fingers and lips felt completely different from his own, like they were totally on another level and could made him feel whole again. «Yes, I was waiting for you...»

«Look at you... you make me so proud...» he whispered on his lips before kissing them again, curling up his fingers inside of his body, trying to reach his sweet spot and covering his moans with his own mouth, caging them in it. «You're so beautiful when you're this lewd...»

Jaehyun felt the bites on his neck like thunders burning his skin; he leaned his head back against the pipes and tried his best to take all of that silently.

Some people walked in, making both of them stop for a second; Johnny stiffened his shoulders and looked at Jaehyun: he seemed terrified and aroused and the same time, his hole now stretched by three of his fingers, his cock so wet that he seemed like he'd already came... and then he decided to go down on him: his tongue cleaned his tummy and his tip from the pre-cum he leaked, making Jaehyun feeling so pathetically aroused that he barely contained his voice.

«Shhh...» Johnny shushed against his boyfriend's hot cock, making him shiver from the contrast with his apparently cold breath; he slowly unzipped his pants while kept kissing Jaehyun's erection and lightly licking it, releasing his own after a few seconds. «On your feet baby, I'll take you from behind» he ordered, knowing that, for the time being, they couldn't have done differently since they weren't alone and someone was peeing in the cubicle nearby.

Jaehyun jumped on his feet almost immediately, trying not to be too noisy: he lowered the toilet sit so that he could bend over and bear his weight on his hands without making too much noise and let Johnny being able to use him as he pleased: he didn't like to be taken from behind too much, even if he found it sexy, because he liked to look at his boyfriend's face when they were fucking... but that was necessary and it also was something new for him.

Johnny couldn't really control himself when looking at Jaehyun's peachy ass all stretched and ready for him: he grabbed his ass cheeks with his whole hands, spreading them by tightening his grip on them; he made him arch his back like a kitten and started stroking his own cock in between, making Jaehyun feel how hard he was and how much he'd waited to fuck him like that.  
The person on the other side of that thin wall was still unaware of what was going on between them – or even that there was two people fucking each other three five apart from them – and Jaehyun made a pretty good job by taking Johnny's cock without saying anything, by biting his own bottom lip so hard that he could've induce himself to cry.

God it was so good and frustrating at the same time.

Johnny pushed his own cock in with a single thrust, lifting Jaehyun's shirt by following his spine's path with his fingers, following the curve of his back and feeling every vertebrae under his skin, scratching back with his nails so that he could've enjoyed some “rough time” too.

He started thrusting his cock inside Jaehyun with short and gradually quicker movements, feeling his insides closing down on him, as the younger one was tightening his muscles to make him feel even better.

Johnny smirked at him, trying not to slap his ass to avoid making weird sounds, but when he heard the other person walking out of the room, the first thing he did was smacking that pale skin of his with so much strength that Jaehyun almost felt like falling.

«Ah!» he cried, trying to maintain his balance, sliding his hands forward so that he could stop himself from hitting his head against the pipes. «That was...!» he tried to state, but he found himself arching his back and letting out a moan when Johnny hit his sweet spot like a jackpot.

«Sorry» he whispered, reaching Jaehyun's shoulder to draw him nearer, so that his back could be closer to Johnny's chest and his lips could leave kisses and bites alongside Jae's neck. «I was too focused on your beautiful ass» he whispered in his ear, biting his lobe and tightening his arms in a hug, caging Jaehyun between them as if he wouldn't let him escape.

The younger one tried to, at least, stay bothered about it, but when Johnny hugged him like that, pounding his ass with wavy and strong movements, he just let go of that small little “accident”.

He liked pain; he loved how Johnny was so controlling over himself when they played with each other's sensitive spots, but sometimes he could catch Jaehyun by surprise and mentally not ready to receive certain amounts of pain. Surely, though, the kisses and the hugging and all the attentions that Johnny was giving him made him all jelly and aroused again.

«More...» he whispered, his hands tightening their grip on Johnny's arms; he laid his nape against his shoulder, leaving his neck uncovered, like a wild animal showing his belly to build a trusting relationship with an external menace. «More Johnny, please...»

«Shh...» He let part of his already crumpled shirt slid down from his shoulder so that he could bite him easily where no one would've seen the hickeys, making his lover moan in pleasure as he was slowly reaching Johnny's hair to pull them slightly and release his own tension.

«Can you...» he whispered, now shutting himself up because of other noises from people walking in and out of the bathroom. « _play with my body..._ » he was speaking in silence, his lips moved but no words came out of them.

Johnny, though, was very much aware of what Jaehyun liked: from hugging him tightly, an arm released half of his body just so his hand could reach Jae's nipples and start playing with them, pinching them between his thumb and index, caressing their tip in circles and slowly feeling them becoming turgid like small rocks on a flat land.

Jaehyun put his hands against the bathroom wall, slightly bending over as Johnny keeps playing with his chest with his left hand, while his right one laid a grip on his hip.

He felt the need to touch himself; he felt the need to release his own pleasure after a long wait, but a rule that was always on between them was that Jaehyun's orgasms were controlled by Johnny's will: it wasn't something imposed, of course; it was just something that they decided to do together and could be called off whenever they wanted, no strings attached; they saw it like something fun to do, trying to synchronize their orgasms, even if it was difficult and barely applicable... but trying was fun.

Experimenting was fun for both of them.

«I hate that I can't see your face...» said Jaehyun, whining and trying to look behind him and catch Johnny's face and expressions. «Can you kiss me...?»

Johnny didn't say anything, but smiled. Jaehyun could be the kinkiest person on Earth and the sweetest one at the same time... and it was something that had always made the older one bursts into great displaying of affection and happiness.

He leaned towards him, reaching his lips with his own to give him what he wanted, leaving his nipples alone to reach his chin and keep their faces near one another while Johnny was pounding Jaehyun's ass.

«I feel like I'm coming...» whispered the younger one, licking Johnny's lips with his tongue's tip, searching for its twin, longing for Johnny's taste. «Please... let's come together...» he begged, moving his hips in waves, trying to let Johnny as close as he could to his own pleasure, making him lightly moan in his ear as he thrust his cock deeper into Jaehyun's insides and started to stroke his own wet and hard erection, roughly caressing its tip, pressing his thumb on the meatus, then sliding down his length with his warm fist tightly wrapped around it, while fucking him like there was no one else in the room.  
They started to make some noise, softly drowned against each other's skin and lips, cradled between their attentions and needs as Jaehyun's cock spat against the pipes and wall in front of him and Johnny came inside of him, letting all of his semen fill him up like it was supposed to be that way.  
Slow movements and growled noises made the room feel really awkward. Maybe everyone knew, now, that they fucked each other; maybe nobody knew anything about it.

That was the thrill of it: not knowing what others may knew.

Making others aroused without knowing for sure if they could feel that way.

Jaehyun tried to catch his breath, knowing that, now that Johnny filled him up for good, he'd to spat out everything in order to prevent himself from staining his pants and Johnny seemed to be of the same idea.  
«Sit on the toilet like before... I'll help...» he whispered, not sure if they were alone or not. They both lost the perception of the area around them when they were climaxing, so they didn't really know what was going on outside of that small box.

Jaehyun obediently listened to Johnny's words and, walking like a penguin, trying not to get dirty, he sat on the toilet after lifting its sit and spread his shaky legs so that he could easily let out all of Johnny's semen.  
«...pity...» he murmured, catching Johnny's attention.

«What did you say?» he asked, bending on his knees again and slowly fingering Jaehyun, spreading his stretched hole with his finger. «Good boy, let it all out like that...»

The white semen slowly started to drip from Jaehyun's ass, making its way into the toilet's hole; Johnny's fingers were easily helped by his own cum in sliding in and out of the hole.

«It's a pity to waste all of your cum like that...» he whispered, this time trying to be less subtle; even if his face was red from embarrassment, his ears were of the same color because of that statement. «I like it when you put it in my mouth...»

Johnny looked at him with a smirk. «God, you're so insatiable...» he said, soaking his fingers in his own cum just to put them back in Jaehyun's mouth, let him suck them like they were his cock, licking them in between...

Johnny pinched his tongue, making him stop doing whatever he was doing, just for the taste of watching him being tongue tied. Literally.

«Say “please”» he said, slightly pulling his tongue out. «Say “please, Johnny, feed me some more”».

«P-pwease... Joh-nnhy, phweed mwe some mo-e...» he begged, trying to talk with his tongue out, his eyes chained to Johnny's.

The older one allowed him to take back his own voice, going back to his hole and pull out some more semen to feed his needy baby boy and clean him for good, until there was nothing left in him, but his pleasure.

Johnny stroke his now flaccid cock and cleaned it with some toilet paper, making sure there was no trace of their embrace on their body. Jaehyun, on the other end, sucked Johnny's tip as well to take care of him in the same way, and then cleaned it with paper too.

«You'll go out first and then I'll follow you five minutes after... alright baby?» asked Johnny, giving Jaehyun an affectionate kiss on his forehead and on his nose.

Jaehyun nodded. «I love you» he replied in a needy and affectionate way, wrapping his arms around Johnny's shoulders, pretending to be hugged back.

The older guy laughed as his smothered his boyfriend with affection and light kisses all along his face, before letting him go and follow him shortly after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am baaack with the second part of the public play kink!  
> I hope it could be any good combined with the last one and hope you'll enjoy this too.  
> Thank you again for your infinite support ♥


	7. Day Seven //  Choking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The younger boy was forced to arch his back and lift his chin to a point where he was struggling to keep himself still: he sunk his hands deeper in the sheets and tried to keep up with Johnny's thrusts, but he was shivering so hard that he barely knew how he hadn't fall on his face yet.   
> Suddenly, the feeling of Johnny's hand tighten around his neck started to be so real that his breath shortened and his heart started to pump up more blood through his arteries: he was handing his own life to his boyfriend, letting him play with his mind and his conscience and that was so... reassuring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING : abuse & slightly degrading language.  
> PLEASE READ CAREFULLY.

Uncontrollable: that's how he felt whenever he was on the edge of his own mind, peeking through the curtains of his inner world and passively looking at it like it was some kind of really bad movie from his past.

Nightmares, particularly the ones that involved his family, could be an emotional burden that he'd have to carry along with him for a few days before really get rid of the feeling that those gave him: a sense of loneliness, a choking sensation from which he couldn't really catch his breath afterwords, an infinite sadness that Johnny had to learn to respect and leave out of any discussion for the time being, because Jaehyun had to process it his own way.

Whenever the older one felt his boyfriend going down that path of overwhelming pain, he couldn't do anything but sit in the back and just be patient with him, snuggle him with cuddles if he was in the mood, talk about his daily life and all the progress he was making and how he would've been able to know in a few weeks if he'd be employed in his dream job... and Jaehyun would passively listen to him, smiling and nodding slightly, telling him he was proud but with an abnormally whispered tone of voice, like he could've been on the verge of crying at any given time.

Johnny just recently got to learn where Jaehyun's pain was coming from and the first time the truth came out of Jaehyun's mouth, he felt like he was being devoured by the ground under his feet and everything had become pitched black; a dark sky without stars was surrounding him, like he was floating in space with no oxygen in his lungs.

He never really knew the reasons why he would avoid him that way the first times they meet without their common friends, nor he wouldn't know why he was so keen on keeping a certain physical distance, but now, after two years of being together, he finally got some sense out of his puzzle.

There were so many burdens Jaehyun had to carry on his shoulders that Johnny couldn't really imagine how he'd survived through all of it; he was so proud of how amazing he'd done until that very moment, but he was too scared to say so when Jae wasn't able to process positive emotions like he'd normally do.

All he could do was keeping his thoughts to himself and just hold the younger man in his arms, making sure that their environment was safe enough for Jaehyun to feel, at least, at ease and free to cry or get angry or just talk.

That night in particular had started so badly that both Jaehyun and Johnny decided not to talk to one another: the older one got angry over some uncleaned stuff that was laying down in the sink since the day before – already triggered by his dickhead boss at work that, fortunately, was just there for their training – and Jaehyun shut completely down at Johnny's raised tone of voice, making him feel guilty with side looks and passive-aggressive behavior, ending up smashing a glass of water on the floor just to piss him off and then going straight to bed without even changing his clothes.

Rationally, they both knew they had to say sorry to one another.

Emotionally, they were so caught up in their own heads that they simply decided it was best to let one another deal with anger on their own before talking to each other again. It would've been less traumatic and they both could've avoided hurting their feelings.

They didn't fight too much in general, but when they did it surely wasn't because there was something wrong with them or with the way they lived together: the main reason of their disagreements derived from their tendencies to build up their anger on their own and for their own personal reasons and then explode when they both were at their limit; work could be stressful and so could be people around them and leaving anger issues aside just to not disturb their cocoon of happiness could leave them with some troubles in the near future and trigger them to a point where they ended up fighting over some smelly leftovers.

Jaehyun, usually, was the first one to feel guilty about his own reactions, but Johnny was the one trying to stitch them back together and apologizing first. The younger one could be stubborn and even feeling like a victim sometimes, but Johnny knew it was because of his past and he knew he was working on himself and that he didn't mean to harm anyone.

They usually knew when to apologize and stop, as they knew they had to let go sometimes and just talk about whatever they were going through, even if that didn't concern their partner at all, but sometimes it was too much and they just reacted like normal human beings: fighting until apologizing and trying to better themselves.

And that time it wasn't any different from their previous fights; so when Johnny ended his night study session and closed his books, he took a deep breath trying to shoo away his anxiety and, after putting his stuff back in his rucksack, he walked in their bedroom and obviously found Jaehyun cuddled up in fetal position, giving his back to the door and lightly sobbing because he'd cried and was still probably doing so.

He occupied Johnny's portion of the bed, as usual after a fight, and that was his way of saying “sorry” without using words: he always did that in order to ask for his help and now it'd become an habit which he couldn't easily change.

_Stubborn kid,_ Johnny thought as he slowly slipped in his boxers and pajama t-shirt, making his way to Jaehyun shortly after and gently spooning him, wrapping an arm around his belly and pulling him closer, so that he could give him his own, feeble warmth.

Jaehyun just sighed and slightly moaned, like a little kid that hurt his knees and now they were bleeding: his eyes were puffy and his cheeks were soaked in tears; Johnny felt them through his lips, gently kissing him all over his face, or at least the portion he could reach.

He started stroking his belly, too, circular movements that were meant to calm his baby boy down, even if he knew he needed to let everything out and that could mean that he could've cried all night.

They stood in silence for what could've been considered an eternity but Johnny was so patient with him that he didn't even dare say anything to him, until Jaehyun, his eyes full of tears, reached Johnny's t-shirt with his hands and started to pull him closer to him, silently asking to be on top of him and make him feel caged between his arms.

Johnny didn't really know if it was something that Jaehyun really needed or if he was trying to shook himself out of that state of mind he was currently in, but he didn't dare ask anything and he slowly slid in between his legs, his lips caressing Jaehyun's neck with kisses and bites as the younger one slowly opened himself to Johnny and surrounded his shoulders with his arms, trying to feel even closer to him.

He felt desperate and they both knew how that situation would end, but Jaehyun didn't care: what he needed was to feel overwhelmed and controlled by the older one.

«Fuck me» Jaehyun whispered in Johnny's right ear, stroking his knees against Johnny's ribs, sliding his hips so that he could feel his boyfriend's cock against his clothed hole. «Violently».

His voice was shaky, his eyes were puffy and his cheeks wet from tears. Johnny immediately knew that he wasn't feeling bad for a shattered glass nor “just work” and that he'd entered a fragile state of mind in which he should've been double careful.

He would've wanted him to talk, to say directly what was really going on with him, but he had to do it Jaehyun's way, otherwise it would've been useless and harmful for both of them.

Why was it that Johnny could feel Jaehyun's pain so lucidly? Why was he so sensitive when he was suffering that much? Why was he ready to kill knowing that many people had already hurt his boyfriend?

He let him hide his face in the space between his neck and collarbone, slowly kissing his head like he hadn't listen to his request; he was actually thinking about it, trying to walk into a different state of mind, which it was kind of difficult giving how he was feeling.

Eventually, if they had to burn, they'd burn together, hand in hand, souls intertwined.

He grabbed him by the hair, forcing him to look him in his glimmering eyes, his tongue clicking against his palate, denying him the safety he was falsely looking for right now.

«Your eyes are so pretty when you cry» he whispered against his lips, wearing a different persona purposely made for that kind of situations. A different state of mind led to different results in their scenarios and if he had to fuck Jaehyun's traumas out of him, he would've done it. «Who made you this desperate? I should thank them and let them know how much you needed to be punished and learn something useful from all of this».

Jaehyun whimpered at Johnny's low voice and felt his stomach eating itself over that notes and words: a feeling that he longed for since he had that unpleasant nightmare the other day.

He needed to feel the adrenaline rushing through his brain like a waterfall and grow outside of that pain that he had no control over at the moment.

He glanced back at his boyfriend, that now was acting like it could've been his worst fear and his lips moved, but no sound came out of them: he just moaned because of Johnny's grip on his hair and his legs shivered.

«Pathetic» Johnny commented, his lips curled in a smirk. «That's the only thing you have to say? You just need to feel my hands on you and suddenly you can't even talk?» he asked, rhetorically, his chest pressed against Jaehyun's so that he could feel him weighting on his whole body, caging him between his ribs, consuming him to the very core of his soul.

Jaehyun just nodded, letting himself completely go and abandoning everything that was holding him back. He closed his eyes and spread his legs even more, reaching Johnny's nape to slightly stroking it, letting his fingers run through his hair. «Fuck me» he whispered again, desperate for his presence between his legs. «Please... please I need you John, I need you so badly...»

He longed for his lips, trying to convince the other one into kissing him, but when Johnny leaned on to let him easily reach his face, Jaehyun suddenly bit his bottom lips making it bleed.

Johnny was stuck in his own mind for a moment: he couldn't bare pain, especially if it was physical and Jaehyun knew it but he purposefully broke a boundary to make him mad.

And damn he was mad, he was so angry he pinned his boyfriend to the mattress and growled like an hungry wolf in front of someone who tried to steal his dinner after days of famine; blood's was dripping slightly onto Jaehyun's chest and painting Johnny's front teeth and his tongue's tip with iron taste and red, resulted in charcoal black because of the moonlight that was peeking through the window.

«Fuck you!» he growled, grabbing him violently from his shoulders and forcing him to face the mattress. «You're a fucking piece of shit sometimes» he continued, grabbing his underwear to just shook it off him, almost ripping it off.

He didn't wait for him to spread his ass cheeks nor did he put some lotion to help himself easily slide into him; he thrust into Jaehyun with a single move, biting his nape so hard like a feline trying to teach his misbehaving kitten a valuable lesson, making him moan and cry at the same time.

«'M... s-sorry...» Jaehyun whispered, his hands gripping onto their sheets as he was feeling his back being broken in two halves; he already couldn't feel his ass, but having Johnny inside him was so fucking good... that he had to admit early in their relationship that he loved pain.

Pain was the only thing that could make him feel alive, until he'd started to feel things for Johnny... and that was so fucked up and so true at the same time that he'd some really difficult times admitting it to himself first and then to his boyfriend.

Every time Johnny thrust his cock between his legs, the pain was so strong that his spine felt like it's ripped out of his back: Jaehyun could only feel shivers rising up to his nape, where Johnny's biting him, and his big presence pounding him good.

His head started to run elsewhere, his lucidity became fogged by what he needed to feel in the moment and his hand reached out to Johnny's, trying to grab at least one finger to hold on to: he knew he'd triggered him into doing something that he wasn't really in control of, he knew he triggered his anger... and he was sorry, but he really needed it.

He needed some sort of reaction from him, something that could come off as menacing and fearful. «John... John, I'm useless...» he said, trying to hold his finger tight. «I'm so sorry, I'm useless».

«You fuckin' are» he replied, but words were less aggressive this time. «You're fucking sorry and you should beg for it» he whispered in his ear, avoiding that awful term that came out of Jae's mouth.

He surely wasn't in the right mindset to degrade him without feeling bad or make him feel bad, so he just took another way to deal with him without letting him drown in his own thoughts.

Jaehyun whimpered. «I'm sorry...» he repeated, his head smashed against the mattress, his watery mouth drooling. «I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry... I beg you...»

Johnny felt his own cock twitching at his words and stopped his pounding in order to get a hold of himself: he was walking on a string, swinging between two moods that felt completely opposite.

He started kissing Jaehyun's neck sliding down his profile as if he was trying to draw his outline with his bloody lips while his big right hand was now wrapped around Jaehyun's neck, as if he wanted him to shut up.

«Shhh... hush now, babyboy» he said, his voice certain and warm, his hips moving again, slowly and strongly, rhythmic. «I need you to shut up. Can you hold your screams for me?» he asked, rhetorically, his fingers pressing their tips against Jaehyun's sides, looking for his carotids' blood flow to slow down under his control.

The younger boy was forced to arch his back and lift his chin to a point where he was struggling to keep himself still: he sunk his hands deeper in the sheets and tried to keep up with Johnny's thrusts, but he was shivering so hard that he barely knew how he hadn't fall on his face yet.

Suddenly, the feeling of Johnny's hand tighten around his neck started to be so real that his breath shortened and his heart started to pump up more blood through his arteries: he was handing his own life to his boyfriend, letting him play with his mind and his conscience and that was so... reassuring.

He didn't have to do anything or think about anything. He just had to give up, close his eyes, let Johnny deprive him of some blood flow for a bit and drown in pleasure.

His lips gasped for some hair, even if he was breathing and he slowly started to feel dizzy, numb, his head spinning while Johnny was vigorously pounding his ass, making him feel whole.

He tried not to scream, but muffled moaning sounds naturally came out of his mouth to let the older one know how much Jaehyun was enjoying that moment: his hot, stretched hole was wrapped around Johnny's turgid cock, his inside's walls were so comfortable to be embraced by and he felt like naturally fitting inside him.

He bit one of his ears' lobe and shortly after let his tongue's tip caress his entire ears' arch, moaning against it while his thrust became stronger and his hand tighten around his neck; Jaehyun arched his back trying to respond to that pounding by moving his hips, but the moment he felt Johnny's cock go deeper and his head so light, he came untouched.

A spatter of cum came all the way to his chest, while the majority of it dripped onto the sheets; his orgasmic and feeble voice made Johnny realize that he didn't even try to hold it in and he broke “their usual rules”, but he counted that as an exception.

He'd have time to play with his will and control his pleasure.

«This early? I haven't even scratched the surface...» whispered Johnny against Jaehyun's ear, a sly smile painted on his face. «Did you like it that much?»

He slowly let Jaehyun's neck go, grabbing him by his shoulders to make him turn and face him, placing himself between his legs again and slowly rubbing his cock against Jaehyun's leaking one, who was now feeling shy and overwhelmed, covering his own face with his arm, short breathed.

Johnny leaned on him and started to kiss part of his humid cheeks, his fingers running through his chest and his tongue slowly disclosing Jaehyun's lips.

«Mh... mh...» he muffled a confused “yes”, wrapping his arms around Johnny's shoulders and hiding his face against his skin. «Please come inside me...» he asked in a whisper, begging him again. «...and choke me».

He said his last words against his skin, his eyes puffy and his throat sore; feeling Johnny's hands controlling him that way made him realize how much trust he put in him and how much he was willing to let himself go for that man.

Feeling pinned by the neck against the mattress and look at John in the eyes were, probably, Jaehyun's favorite things: he could stare at his lover while he was fucking him and feeling him through his bare skin, through his eyes and look for his soul.

He felt flames consuming his insides, burning his neck, his stomach; he knew exactly that they were Johnny's embodiment of his love; Jaehyun would become embers for him, with him.

And reborn together as they become one simple entity once again.

They were both laying down on the newly changed sheets, still naked, still feeling their skin sticky because of their fluids.

Jaehyun's neck was slightly red; he'd started to breathe normally again through his nose and mouth and his head was leaning against Johnny's left arm, his body supine.

They said nothing and kept being quiet about everything that happened, even though they had so much to say; they preferred to let their silence speak for a while, instead of words.

After fifteen long minutes – which Johnny counted anxiously –, Jaehyun pushed his head under John's arm and tried to reach his chest and rest on it.

«I saw him» he whispered after a long silence; «And I'm having nightmares since I met him, three days ago».

Johnny unconsciously clenched his jaw, but stood quiet.

«I'm sorry».

The older one counted to ten in his own mind and tried so hard not to raise his voice; his bitten lips was now stinging again even though he'd forget about it.

He wasn't angry with Jaehyun and wasn't even bothered by the fact that he said nothing about that accidental meeting... he was furious by how disgusting that man that haunted his boyfriend's dreams was.

«You don't have to be sorry, my love» he said, wrapping his left arm around Jaehyun's shoulders and stroking his hair with his hand, leaving gentle kisses on his forehead. «We're gonna get through this».

Jaehyun couldn't help but burst into tears and let himself completely vulnerable; life was already choking him as if it wanted to snap his neck, so whenever he felt like slowly dying inside, he had to ask Johnny to take him on the edge of his own safety to let him be able to breathe again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really not happy with the result of this chapter, but it's the best I can do for the time being.  
> I'll go on a hiatus until august, hoping to come back with a different mindset ♥


End file.
